I Told You I Have A Boyfriend!
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: Main Pairing,ItaNaru,fullsuminsde, Naruto is sick and tired of the people at his work when they dont listen when he says he has a boyfriend and so when Itachi gets pissed off for the last time, he going to make that those people know who Naruto belongs to. On Hold
1. Final Straw

* * *

I Told You I Have A Boyfriend!!

Sum:

Naruto is sick and tired of his coworkers hitting on him everyday, he has a boyfriend for crying out loud! He told them every time someone tries to hit on him, but they just don't listen, so when Naruto tells his boyfriend whats been happening it was final straw, in the morning, he, Itachi Uchiha was going to teach them, not, NOT ever hit on Naruto again. To bad that the more possesses ones aren't giving up...

Pairing: ItaNaru

Wow a story that is yaoi but not SasuNaru, this is a first…. O.o

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1: Final Straw

Black eyes went to the door as they lifted off the newspaper he was reading, he heard the screeching of a car and the slamming of a car door, he heard the cussing and swearing from the person who was getting closer to the small house, the man put the newspaper down and sipped his coffee.

He then heard the door being kicked open and then slammed fast shut, he heard the cussing and swearing closer, and his eyes looked to the doorway to see a young, beautiful, golden haired, sapphire blue eyed, man with tan skin looking like he was going to kill someone, let the wolves eat the body, and whatever was left he was going to dump in a toxic landfill and then hide the body in the sewers after he was done.

He saw his angel throw the car keys on the table, and kick his shoes off sending them flying far into the house, he the heard his angel yell "THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS! I SWEAR TOMORROW I AM GOING TO KICK THEIR NO GOOD FUCKING ASS WHEN I GET BACK TOMORROW, THEY'LL WISH THEY NEVER MET ME!!" Itachi Uchiha sighed softly as he saw his 'Angel' swear like a sailor again, he smirked and thought _'Angel my ass, damn angel is a devil in bed when he wants to be…' _

He then said to the swearing young man "Let me guess, they hit on you today again?" Itachi, looked at his lover of five years, everyday since his angel got a job at Konoha Photography he had come home almost everyday pissed off for the past two years, why? Well, some bastards at the work seem to keep hitting on him, no matter how many times he said he has a boyfriend, but it seems that they just don't seem to get it.

But lately when Naruto Uzumaki came home pissed, Itachi would be pissed too, he remembered that last week Naruto told him that the males and females of his work have gotten more daring, they would touch him in places only Itachi had the right to touch, Naruto had to make sure that the bathrooms at work didn't have hidden cameras, and he had to make sure no one was watching him, and they always tried to get his number and asking him if he wants to go eat later, and that is just the tip of the iceberg.

Itachi watched his lover slam his hands on the table that had Itachi's dinner on it, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment, he yelled out "Itachi-Koi I swear the next time I have another hand on my ass I will kill that person!!" Itachi smirked a bit but said "Really but…. What if its me who has my hand on your ass…" Naruto blushed more but said "I won't kill you, I gave myself to you a long time ago, you're the only person who can touch me…"

Itachi smirked at the beat red kitsune angel "Good to know I have that right…." he stood slowly and stared at his lover, Naruto noticed the sudden rise and rolled his eyes, his boyfriend seemed to like the fact that only he, Itachi Uchiha, could touch him in so many ways and in so many places that no one had the right too. Naruto felt hands on his body and he smiled softly, he turned and met his lover's lips, as they kissed softly Naruto pulled away and said in a ticked off tone "Guess what…"

Itachi bit his lip and said "What?" knowing whatever his lover had to say was going to tick him off too "Today some asshole followed me into the bathroom and he tried to make out with me, then at lunch I went to the lunch room and Sai had the nerve to ask if I was part of the lunch menu, and then I went to pick something up and some bastard decided that would be the best time to smack my ass, oh and it turns out, your brother, Sasuke has transferred over to my work area yesterday, and he tried to.. Kiss me today, right when I was about to get to the car…." Itachi froze for the moment and held onto his blonde, Naruto felt the hands go tighter and he looked up, Itachi's eyes where blazing with anger, he then said "That… is it….. Naruto… Go to bed, I'll be in a few minutes..."

Itachi let his blonde go and he went to the house phone, he waited for the footsteps of his love go far down the hall, he picked the phone up and dialed a number, a few moments it rang and someone said

"_Hello?"_

"Sasori, its me, tell the boss I'm transferring to the Konoha Photography Company for a few months, I need to teach some people not to mess with what is mine…"

"_Oh, I see, you can't take it anymore can you?"_

"Nope, today was the final straw…."

"_Heh, okay then, just don't go killing anyone, I'll tell the boss first thing when I see him…."_

Itachi smirked a bit before hanging the phone up, those people at his love's work were going to dead once he got his hands on them, he walked down his small house hall and opened the last door, he saw his love dressing and Itachi's eyes roamed over him.

Itachi couldn't balm all those people at Naruto's work that they would want him, it was just, Naruto was his, and his alone. He smirked as he remembered what Deidara said that day he and Sasori met the blonde...

........

"_Itachi how on earth did you get such a cute angel?" Deidara asked as he stared at the smiling blonde who got Itachi's ice cream. Sasori held onto his boyfriend's hand as he too stared at the blonde who was maybe three to four years younger then the Uchiha boyfriend. _

_Itachi smiled softly and said "He was born with a weak heart and his parents never let him go to the school or even outside, I was walking by his house when I was ten, I then heard singing, I looked up and saw him singing to the sky, corny I know, but once I saw him, I fell in love… He looked down to me and smiled and waved, and after that I would stop by his house just to hear him sing… I didn't even know his name until his mother saw me and invited me inside saying Naruto is happy that someone likes his singing and that I could come in and visit him…" _

_Itachi stopped and saw his coworker Deidara go all teary eyes and he was holding onto Sasori who rolled his eyes, Itachi just stared at the two before hearing "Itachi-Koi! Look I got your favorite!" Itachi looked up and saw his boyfriend holding his favorite ice cream and was smiling at him…_

_........._

Itachi smirked and thought _'Just image what will happen if he wasn't born with a weak heart, he would have been in school and everyone there would have been after him too….' _He slowly walked over and held onto his blonde who asked "Itachi-Koi what happened?"

Itachi smirked and kissed the shoulder and neck of his blonde and said "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you tomorrow…" Naruto blinked but softly smiled and blushed at each soft kiss…

(Next Morning, Remember this is rated 'T' )

"Itachi-Koi, I'm heading off now, there's a huge meeting today and everyone from the morning and night sifts are going to be there…" Naruto said as he tied his tie around his neck, Itachi nodded as he drank his fresh coffee, Naruto waved and said "See you after work…" Itachi nodded again before feeling a kiss on his cheek, he looked to his lover and saw his blonde blush and say.

"It's just so you know I love you…" Itachi smirked softly before taking his blonde by the chin and pulling him into a kiss, Naruto eyes widened as he felt the kiss, it was the types of kisses when Itachi had something up his sleeves.

Naruto had learned how to tell his boyfriend just by the kiss, there was his_ 'I love you' _kiss, his _'You are my angel' _kiss, his _'I want you now' _kiss, his _'I'm sorry I got you mad'_ kiss and his most important kiss of them all was the one Naruto liked the most his _'You are mine, no one else's, I'll love you even in death, and I'll hurt anyone who hurts you…'_ kiss.

Once Itachi let him go, Naruto blushed bright and his face was flushed, he smirked and said "I love you too, Naruto-Koi…" Naruto smiled soft still red in the face as he made his way to the door, he picked the car keys up and left their home still blushing deep.

Itachi smirked softly before getting ready to leave soon, 30 minutes later he heard his cellphone ring, he went to it and answered it and said

"Itachi here…"

"_Hey Itachi, its me Sasuke…"_

"………………Oh… Hello foolish little brother…"

"_I thought I told you stop saying that!!"_

"No…."

"_Tch, fine whatever…."_

"Now why did you call?"

"_I just wanted to tell you about this damn fine guy at my work, really good looking, golden hair, sapphire blue eyes, tan skin, looks like an angel…."_

"…………"

"_Itachi you there?"_

"………Yeah… and so why are you telling me this?"

"_I tried kissing him yesterday night but he hit me pretty hard yelling something I don't really remember, anyway I'm going to try to get the blonde to go out on a date with me, so the next time you see me, you might see me with a golden god…"_

"…………………………"

"_Itachi-"_

"Sasuke, I have something to do, now leave me alone…"

"_Oh oka-"_

But before Sasuke could finish Itachi shut his phone and clutched it tight, how dare he, how dare his foolish little brother think about going out with his blonde, HIS! Itachi got from his chair and went to get his motorcycle keys, sure Itachi was going to go in during lunch to surprise his blonde but now, now he was going now.

He knew his brother would get there just in time, just in time for the meeting and since his Naruto was editor, chief and the best photographer in the whole company, he knew what he was going to do so all of them would know who Naruto was with….

* * *

…………

I like it….

If you don't like the pairing or the story then don't review

If you do like the story then please review

I think I now like ItaNaru better then SasuNaru....

* * *


	2. The Meeting

* * *

Here be chapter 2

I do not Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2: The Meeting….

Naruto sat in his chair as their boss spoke telling them about the carts, he fiddled with his necklace and tried not to glare at the people who was looking at him like he was the last fucking candy in the whole candy store, Naruto let a soft sigh escape him as he remembered how Itachi kissed him that morning, Naruto gave a cute smile and thought _'I wonder if Itachi-Koi wants to go to dinner tonight, I mean we don't get to sit at home and eat together like we used to do because I have to work over-time a lot now a days….'_

(Meanwhile)

Itachi drove on his motorcycle and went past the cars around him, he hated traffic and knew his love was already at work, he wondered just how lucky his love was when it came down to when he needed to get to work, he remembered one time Naruto was with him in car and Itachi had complained about traffic and once the blonde was in the car it seemed like the road didn't have anyone on it, time flew by because the blonde sang along with the songs that played on the radio or Ipod hook-up and he would tell Itachi when to turn on the road.

He smirked softly and remembered how he met the young love…

………..

_A ten year old Itachi walked home alone, he didn't like it when his parents asked if they could pick him up, he liked walking home it was better, he gave a soft sigh as he looked around the neighborhood, it was a nice neighborhood, not many people were running around and the people that were out where smiling and laughing and being kind, something Itachi didn't see much these days._

_As Itachi walked he stopped and stared at a two storehouse in front of him, it had a nice garden and the mailbox read -Uzumaki-Namikaze- he raised an eyebrow in wonder why the people of the house had two last names, he then saw in the window a red haired woman inside the house reading at the table, she was very pretty, he saw her laugh as a man with blonde hair hugged her from behind, she turned and kissed the man softly on the lips._

_Itachi wondered just how a couple like them would be as parents, always smiling and laughing like they just started dating. He knew his parents wouldn't be like that half the time, he gave a sigh as he was going to start walking again but he heard a window open, he looked up and his eyes widened. _

_On the top floor was a boy who almost looked like a girl, only seven years old, halo blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes, full of wonder and fun, he wore a big grin on his face as he looked to the sky in wonder, he also noticed the boy had whisker marks on his face. The boy put his arms on the window ceil and stared at the sky as he laid his head on his arms and sighed. Itachi never in his life had seen a boy like him._

_He saw the boy rise his head and sing…_

_(Song: Rise Above This, By: Seether)_

_Take the light, and darken everything around me  
__Call the clouds and listen closely, I'm lost without you  
Call your name every day when I feel so helpless  
I've fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
_

_Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken  
For all we know, this void will grow and  
Everything's in vain, distressing you though it leaves me open  
Feels so right, but I'll end this all before it gets me  
_

_Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless  
I've fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Call your name every day, when I seem so helpless  
I've fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this doubt  
_

_I'll mend myself before it gets me  
(I'll mend myself before it gets me)  
I'll mend myself before it gets me  
(I'll mend myself before it gets me)  
_

_Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless  
I've fallen down, fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Call your name every day, when I seem so helpless  
Fallen down, fallen down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this, rise above this, rise above this doubt_

_Itachi's eyes widened as he heard the boy's voice, soft, caring, small, but he heard it loud and clear, he looked around for a moment and saw the dogs, cats, and other animals sleeping, then he saw the neighborhood, people cutting their lawns had stopped mowing, neighbors stopped talking and closed their eyes when the blonde sang, the kids stopped playing and smiled, a father who was playing with his new baby on the lawn fell asleep with his daughter, who was asleep too, on his chest, and the mother sighed happily as she drank tea and looked to the sky._

_Itachi never knew that a voice like his would stop so much in the small neighborhood, he looked back up and saw blue eyes looking at him, that moment froze for both, the boy stared at him while he stared back, the soft wind blew around them as they looked at each other……_

……..…

Itachi got off his motorcycle and smiled a soft smile as he thought _'That day, we found each other…..' _he looked at the building in front of him, Konoha Photography Co. He smirked more and went to the door, as he did that he couldn't help but think back to five years ago, that day in high school when he asked his love to go out with him….

……_.._

"_Naruto…. We've known each other for a long time haven't we?" asked the eighteen year old senior to the fifteen year old freshmen, Naruto looked to his friend and nodded softly, just wondering what is friend was doing, they sat on the rooftop and watched the sky above them shine with greatness, Naruto then said "Of course Itachi-Kun, you were my first friend…" _

_Itachi then said "Naruto… I know this might ruin what we have but I want to try, We've known each other since we were kids, that day when the fire struck when I was fifteen and you were twelve gave a me long time to think about what would have happen if you died that day and what might happen if we try to love, I know I told you I might never love but the truth is, I am in love…." _

"_Itachi what are you-" before Naruto could say another word he felt lips on his, his eyes widened more before they soften, the kiss lasted a while until Itachi broke it, he stared into blue eyes as the sky blue eyes stared into dark night eyes, Itachi whispered "I'm in love with you and I want to know if, maybe you would like to go out with me…. And maybe we can become something more then friends…" Naruto blushed but said "O-okay…" _

_Itachi smiled a soft rare smile and said "Tomorrow at the park, you, me, and a ice cream sundae…" Naruto stared more and more until he smiled and said "Okay…." Itachi and his forehead touch and Itachi's eyes soften as he saw his friend and maybe in the future boyfriend smile softly under the night sky _

…………

Inside he found it empty, the meeting was taking place, he walked to the elevator and went up, he needed to get the forth floor, once he did he will find his love and show those dogs who he belongs too…

(Inside the Meeting)

Naruto glared deeply as he saw the eyes on him, he hated it when people did that, he rose and said as Tsunade sat down to let the blonde speak "As we all know, the Annual Hokage Festival is coming up, so me and Tsunade have made a list of those on the job for that night, so here is the list of names that will come with me on this one-" someone then cut in Naruto's sentence and yelled out "I call dibs on Naruto!"

Naruto glared at the voice and shot daggers with his eyes at Sai who happily raised his hand in the air, someone then said "Sai, you can not call dibs… It is my destiny to go with Uzumaki-San…" Naruto glared again only this time to Neji who smirked and folded his arms at the table, soon the room then got into a little battle about who would go with the Uzumaki.

Naruto wanted to hit his head on the wall and said to Tsunade who just smirked at the scene "And this is why I didn't want to cover this one this time, besides Tsunade, you know I was planning on taking Itachi to the festival, we go every year…."

Tsunade was one of the very few in the work that listened to what the blonde said, she knew Naruto was dating but she never really knew who he was dating, she only got the first name out of the blonde and it was Itachi, sure she was thinking of Itachi Uchiha, the one that is next in line for the powerful Uchiha company but come on the last thing she remembered of Itachi Uchiha was that he was a cold stone bastard and not even the warm Uzumaki could unfreeze his cold heart…

Naruto looked around the room, he saw Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Iruka, and Kakashi, they were the only ones that listened to the blonde when he told them he had a boyfriend, sadly all they knew was his first name...

Shikamaru didn't really care about dating but he did kind of liked the blonde but deiced just being around the blonde was the closest thing he'll ever get.

Hinata had asked him out once and was nearly heartbroken when he told her he had a boyfriend but after that they became good friends.

Kiba used to have some puppy love for the blonde but when he learned the hard way that Naruto had a boyfriend he deiced being the best friend of the blonde was the next best thing.

Shino already was in love with another and knew the blonde already had a love, I mean come on, with a face, body, and smile like his, why on the earth would the blonde be single for long…

Iruka was like a second father to Naruto and he trusted Iruka with his secrets, Iruka was the first to know, as a matter of fact Iruka knew the blonde since Naruto was a kid, since he used to home school Naruto when he was younger and that was why he trusted the man dearly.

Kakashi on the other hand, knew the blonde was dating but he just liked to freak the blonde out half of the time, so he would embarrasses the blonde all the time, he would suggest things to the blonde just to watch him freak but if he got way to out of line Naruto would go to Iruka and tell and Kakashi would have to sleep on the couch at home..

As the fighting grew more and more around the table the door opened fast, everyone froze and stared at the door, standing their was a man with long black hair in a pony tail, black eyes, his eyes scanned the room until it saw a surprised foolish little brother and amazing young blonde man. A pink haired girl yelled out "IT'S ITACHI UCHIHA!!"

Everyone just stared in wonder as the older Uchiha walked into the room his hands in his pockets, he smirked more as he saw his boyfriend's face, he swore he loved that look of surprise and wonder on his face. Every minute went by before Sasuke rose from his seat and said "Itachi? What are you doing here?"

Itachi then humored his brother and said "Oh, I asked my boss to transfer me here, I do believe Tsunade-Sama saw her email this morning, anyway there are four reasons why, one, I always wondered how Konoha's Company meetings went, its very funny to see my own little brother fight over someone like he was the last piece of meat…" Everyone who fought over the blonde blushed big.

Itachi moved around the table and got closer to Naruto as he said "Second, I do believe I need help in the field of photography, and I heard the… Best of all work here, mostly because of a blonde angel…" Naruto blushed big as heard the last part so he looked down, Sasuke eyes widened and he glared at his brother along with a few others who heard what he said…

Itachi smirked as he grew more and more closer to the blushing blonde "Third, I came to see your faces when I show you and tell you what I'm going to do for the fourth one…" someone rose and said "What do you mean Uchiha-San?" Itachi's smirk grew a bit as he then pulled the blonde he was close too and kissed him on his lips, everyone in the room eyes widened so much it was as if they where going to fall out.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the kiss and his face felt heat, but he soon lost himself in the kiss and returned it, he knew Itachi not letting go soon so why not. Seven minutes passed before Itachi did break the kiss, because one, he and his love needed the breathe, two he wanted to see his brother's face… and what he saw he couldn't help but smirk deep.

Everyone in the room looked like fishes out of water, some where blushing and holding their noses, others were seeing red and envy. Itachi turned to the blonde in his arms and saw the color red on the face. He saw him touch his lips and smile softly, Itachi held tighter and said "Naruto Uzumaki is mine, not yours or anyone else's, I am his boyfriend…"

Everyone nearly had a heart attack at this time, someone yelled out "WHAT NO WAY!!" and then the room exploded with anger and protest that they didn't know the blonde hooked up with someone. Sasuke stood and said "Itachi did you just come here to get me mad, all because I found someone first before you did?!" Itachi scoffed and Naruto still was in a daze, Itachi held his blonde closer and said "Foolish little brother, I've been dating Naruto-Koi for the past five years…"

Everyone froze more…..

* * *

I like this chapter…

If you like the story then review

If you don't then LEAVE!!

* * *


	3. Savior

* * *

Next chapter

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3: Savior…

(Naruto's P.O.V)

…_........_

_I couldn't breathe or move, I felt the burning of wood all around me, and I felt the hot fire reaching closer to me, I coughed hard in his hands as my tried to reach for anything on the floor, I heard the fire rage more and more and outside I heard sirens and people screaming, I heard one voice, my mother, she was yelling my name and I heard men shout at her to stay behind the line…_

_I knew at that moment I was going to die, I cursed my luck so many times, when I was born I had a weak heart, my parents feared when I went outside to play because they feared to find me on the ground, in pain and trying to breathe and now I was going to die. Because if I don't die from the fire, I will die from this attack…_

_My heart gave out on me, I was stuck in the fire because of it, I hated being alone, I cried to myself, I didn't want to die alone, I could hear mama scream harder and then I heard papa yelling at the people to let him through. I was so close to the door, so close to the outside, so close but my heart gave out on me, I was stuck right in the hallway._

_I thought of my life at that moment, mama, papa, grandpa, Iruka, the nice lady from across the street, everyone, even Anko my crazy neighbor who likes to keep snakes, but I thought of one person, one person who was my best friend in this world…._

_My eyes widened as I felt someone pick me up, I looked up and only saw the outline of the person, my body was easy for them to carry because when I have an attack, my body would become limp and all I really could do was look around, the person held me close to them and I noticed it was a boy, maybe 15 years old, my eyes widened when I realized who it was, I felt him hug me and hold me close. _

_He said something but I didn't know what he said, he then carried me, bridal style and ran to the door not far from us, I heard crashing and the fire raging more, I looked to where I was once laying, broken pieces of wood that where on fire fell right where I once was._

_I then felt the person hold me tighter as he ran to the door, he passed by fire and broken wood, just trying to reach the door, he stopped when he saw wood fall blocking our exit, I heard him curse in anger, before I saw him look around trying to find a way out. _

_I then heard him say "Hold on, just hold on, don't die on me, I can save us…." I wanted to nod but I didn't have enough strength, I then felt the wind rush by us as he ran, he was running to the window, my eyes widened as I realized what he was going to do._

_I then heard the glass shatter and people gasping as the raging fire went more, I could hear my mother and father yell our names, I didn't feel hurt, I guess no glass hit me when he rushed out the window, but once I looked to my savior I saw he was covered in soot, ash, burn marks, some glass and even some blood, I gasped and tried to say something but I only said as tears filled my eyes "I-Itachi…."_

_I saw him smile softly and say "Thank god your alive…" my eyes closed softy and then my would went black around me…_

……....._._

I looked to Itachi and blushed at what he did, I was in deep shock, he, my love had transferred to my work and just kissed me for a long time right in front of everyone, I didn't even hear what Itachi said to the others after the kiss, I was in a daze, I then felt him hold me tighter and I heard him say "Tsunade-Sama, me and my boyfriend are going to his office, if you need us we'll be there…"

I eep'd when I felt myself being picked up bridal style and carried out the room, I blushed bright as I was carried out the room, I looked and stared at Itachi who smirked softly at the faces of my coworkers, I hated being so small compared to him, he could always pick me up and carry me to places no problem, and that was something I hated. But I couldn't help myself when I moved close to his jacket, I always did like being so close to him.

I heard a door open and I looked around, it was my office, I blinked in wonder why Itachi wanted me to be here, I felt him lose his grip and put me down, once my feet hit the ground I stared at my boyfriend in wonder but before I could say one word I felt his lips on mine…

(Normal P.O.V)

With Tsunade and the other they where in shock, here at Konoha Photography the place where they, collage students or full time workers worked at each day, it was also a magazine publisher, Kyuubi was what the magazine was called, it was dedicated to pictures and articles from Konoha to Suna, to anyplace really! And Konoha Photography was one of the top publisher it had.

As they stood there looking like fishes someone yelled out "HE HAS A BOYFRIEND?!!" everyone looked to Ino who yelled that out, Sakura then yelled out "His boyfriend is Itachi Uchiha!! He's family is one of the most highest company's out there!!" Shikamaru sighed before standing up and saying "I don't know why your surprised…" everyone looked at him as he said "He keeps telling you idiots he has a boyfriend, I mean he said it on day one when he got here but you guys just don't listen, so let me repeat what he's been saying for the past two years."

Shikamaru cleared his throat and said "Listen assholes, I have a boyfriend so stop asking me out on dates or otherwise I'm going to have to kick your ass…" everyone froze again some thought for a moment and then they remembered, others where having trouble excepting the fact that the golden blonde was taken, or has been taken for five years. Some felt bad that they kept pestering the blonde for a date, tried to make out with him, smacking his ass, following him into the bathrooms, and more.

But others were pissed, mostly because the blonde was already taken. Sasuke was one of them, not only was he pissed that the blonde he was crushing on was dating someone but that someone was his older brother! Sasuke was pissed off because his brother never told him he was dating…. At least he didn't think so.

Sure the Uchiha family never sat down and talked about things but still, Itachi could have told him he was dating! I mean sure their father would be away out of the country on business while their mother would be at her office working for hours upon hours and sure even Sasuke would be at school and out at parties because well, he was in High School five years ago.

Wait… Five years Itachi had been dating the golden blonde, then that meant that Itachi was a Senior and since the blonde was his age that meant Itachi dated a Freshmen, Sasuke bit his lip and thought _'Then why didn't I see the blonde at school, I mean sure Itachi went to Night School only but I still could have seen Naruto at school, its not like he was in Night School too.. Or was he?'_

Sasuke then saw the man Iruka say something to Tsunade and she nodded letting the man with the scar leave the room, Iruka went down the hall and found Naruto's office, when he opened the door he saw Itachi watching the blonde from across the room in a chair, Naruto was blushing hard and was typing things on his computer, as Iruka knocked on the door he saw them both look at him.

"I-Iruka…" Naruto said still blushing, Iruka smiled softly and walked into the room as Itachi watched, Iruka looked at Itachi and said "So this is the mysteries Itachi I heard so much about huh?" Itachi stood and went to Iruka, he held his hand out and said "You must Iruka, Naruto told me that when he was young you were his teacher…"

Iruka nodded and shook the hand as he said "Yes, but after the fire his parents told me he was going to normal school, so with nothing better to do I decided to get another job, here I teach the new students and workers everything they need to know about their cameras and other things, and I sure was shocked to see Naruto come in through those door two years ago.."

Itachi smirked and said "Yes, Naruto did come home after getting the job, excited, he told me he found his old teacher working at his job too…" Iruka smiled and said "So you've been dating Naruto for five years huh?" Itachi nodded and Iruka smiled softly and said "That's good to know, at least I can trust you…" Itachi blinked for a moment in wonder at what the brown haired man meant by that and Naruto giggled.

(Later)

The rest of Naruto's work was different, each time he went out he saw people stare at him but it wasn't the normal 'I'm going to eat you in chocolate' stare no it was 'Oh fuck the kid has a boyfriend and he will kill us now he's here…' stares, Itachi never left his office though, he would sit there ask some questions about the job and then look out the window. Naruto returned with a cup of ramen and ate at his computer as he stared at the screen.

He saw the time and saw it was almost time to leave for the day, his shift was almost over, he looked to door hoping Tsunade would not come in to make him work over-time, and thankfully she didn't, Naruto then said "Itachi-Koi, I was wondering if you want to go out and eat tonight, I mean as long as the Old Hag doesn't come in saying I need to stay and work on something…"

Itachi smirked softly and said "Why not, and even if you do have to stay, I'll stay too…" Naruto looked to his love and said "Really? You don't mind waiting?" Itachi smirked deeper and said as he got up and went close to blonde as he lend over the desk to his face "No, and besides if we are the only ones here tonight, I _really_ wouldn't mind, I mean after all I always did have a fantasy of you and me being here alone in a office, with no one else around…"

Naruto blushed deep and blushed more as he saw his lover's face close to his, as he felt his love's breath close to his, he couldn't help but want to touch them too when…

Bam! His office door opened fast, Itachi saw his blonde move fast and he cursed to himself and thought _'Damn it! Who dares to interrupt mine and Naruto's alone time..'_ Itachi looked to the door and saw his foolish little brother standing there with his arms folded. Naruto was still blushing but said "S-Sasuke-San, what are you doing here? I'm sure I didn't call you…"

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment and glared at his older brother who he saw was about to kiss the blonde, he then looked at Naruto and said "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me, if your not doing anything after work…"

Both Naruto and Itachi twitched in anger but Naruto said "Umm… Sasuke, unless you weren't listening, I have a boyfriend, and besides me and Itachi-Koi are heading out to dinner tonight, so no…" Sasuke twitched at the name 'Itachi-Koi' but he wasn't willing to give up. Not yet.

He looked to Itachi and said "Tell me Itachi, how come you never told me you had a boyfriend?" Itachi gave a bored look at his little brother and said "Tch, idiot, I did tell you, and I told mom and dad, but of course none of you listened to me. Dad was worried about some business with that Sand Company, Mom was looking for her car keys because she was late for a meeting, and you were getting ready for some party at the edge of town, I sat at the dinner table as you guys were talking and yelling for things that I said 'Oh by the way I'm dating, and no its not a girl but a guy….' so I waited for your's, mom's, and dad's protest or anything but you guys never said anything so I took it as a 'go ahead' sign and dated Naruto…"

Naruto chuckled a little, he remembered when Itachi told him that. Sasuke twitched a little but then left angered. Itachi smirked as he watched his foolish little brother leave, he lend close to the blonde's ear and whispered "Now where were we?" Naruto blushed red…

* * *

Not my best chap but I still like it :D

Please review if you like it.

if you don't then WHY THE HELL DID YOU REVIEW?!!

* * *


	4. Dreams and Sleeping Angel…

* * *

Here be chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or anything else

* * *

Chapter 4: Dreams and Sleeping Angel…

(Next Morning)

Naruto woke up and rose from his and Itachi's bed, he rubbed his eyes and saw said "Morning Itachi-Koi, so do you want to eat out today or should I make some breakfast for us?" as Naruto yawned he then saw a flash, he blinked and said "What?" he looked and saw his lover dressed and holding camera Itachi smirked and said "Say cheese…" Naruto blinked before asking "Itachi-Koi what are you doing? And isn't that my camera?" Itachi nodded softly and said "Iruka told me that my first job to see where I'll be in your work, is that I must take a picture…"

Naruto smiled soft and said "Of me?" Itachi rolled his eyes softly before walking to his love and saying as he planted a kiss "No… Of something that I find beautiful…" Naruto eyes slowly widened but they soon grew soft and he smiled as he felt the kiss on his lips, if Naruto wasn't blushing and if his eyes weren't close he would have seen the rose petals in the trash can….

(Later)

Naruto and Itachi drove in the car getting to work, as they drove Itachi looked to the happy singing Naruto who was singing to songs on the Ipod hook-up. Itachi turned it down to hear the soft singing of his love, once the song was over Naruto happily sighed before hearing "Naruto…. Do you remember when you told me your dream?" Naruto looked to Itachi and softly smiled, he then said "Yeah… How could I forget?…"

….

_Naruto sat in the hospital room and looked outside to the trees down below, he had been in that room for the past three months, each time he wanted to go outside but the doctors kept saying no because they didn't want to risk anything, he sighed a bit before hearing his door open, he looked up and smiled. _

_Standing at the doorway was a fifteen year old Itachi, his body had healed from the glass and burns a few months ago and was given the okay to leave but he always came back after school and lessons each day when he could. _

_Naruto smiled to his friend and said "Itachi-Kun!" Itachi smiled softly and walked into the room, as he pulled a chair near his friend's bed he said "So, Naruto-Kun, how are they treating you here?" _

_Naruto groaned and said "I hate being here, you know that! Ever since I was little I've always been in hospitals…" Itachi chuckled a little but said "You do know they are just trying to help you?…" Naruto rolled his eyes and folded his arms saying "Yeah, yeah…"_

_They sat there for a moment in silence before Itachi asked "Naruto… if your… 'You know what' is really gone for good… What is it you want to do, now that you have a chance to live your life?" Naruto looked at his friend for a moment before smiling softly and saying "I well… I… Naw your just going to think its silly…." Itachi blinked but softly smiled and said "No I won't, you can tell me…"_

_Naruto stared again for before smiling and saying "I… umm… I want to become a photographer when I grow older…" he blushed at his own silly dream, it had always been his dream since he was very small, to be outside in nature, to run in snow, fields, meadows, lakes, etc… To go to strange places and take pictures of the lives that lived there, to find things others never knew or even looked at. _

_He then said as he blushed "Yeah, I know it's a silly little dream but… I always wanted to be one since I was really small…" he then heard the words "It's… not a silly dream…"_

_He looked up and blue eyes stared into black, he stared at Itachi for a moment and asked "Really? It's not?" Itachi shook his head no and said "No, it's not… As a matter of fact, I think it's a very good dream and hopefully you'll reach it one day and no matter how much people think you'll never get there I know for sure you'll make it, that's because I believe in you…" _

_Naruto stared at him before smiling softly and saying as he giggled softly with a blush on his face "I… love photography with my heart… thanks… for believing…."_

_Itachi smiled softly before reaching out and moving some blonde hair out of his friend's eyes as he said _

"_No problem, what are friends for? Besides if they don't believe with their hearts for their friends dreams, then well, they aren't really friends now are they?…." _

………

Naruto smiled softly and Itachi stared at him for a moment before looking back to the road, they sat in silence for a moment before Itachi said "Do you… want to go to the park after work? You know, me, you, and some ice cream sundaes?" Naruto smiled and nodded softly…

(At Work)

Naruto rushed around as he held the folders of pictures, he needed to get some lunch and then after he did he was going to go back and look at the pictures, he sometimes hated being in the editor and chief of the company, it was because of all those pictures he always had to stay at work late at night.

He then pulled his money out and took hold of the pizza and soda, as he rushed down to the casher he paid fast and turned, once he did that he bumped into someone "Oops! Sorry about that!" Naruto yelled out trying not to drop his food and folders, he heard chuckling and heard someone say "Man dickless, your always overdoing things aren't you?.." Naruto looked up and glared "Sai… it's nice to see you too…" he said twitching.

Sai faked smiled and said "So…. Were is your bastard- I mean boyfriend?" he looked around for a moment before looking at a twitching blonde that said "With Iruka, Tsunade, and Kakashi…. Now if you excuse me Sai I have things to do.." but before he could walk away he saw an arm block his way, he looked at Sai and said with a glare "Sai-San, if you do not move I will be forced to call secretary again and I'm more then sure Anko and Ibiki do not want to see you in their office again…"

Sai leaned close and said "Tell me Naruto.. Is your boyfriend fulfilling your needs? Is he there for you when he come home tired and sleepy? Does he ever go out and don't come back until late at night? Does he leave without saying a word and come back smelling like sweat and sex?"

Naruto's eyes widened before they glared the most dangerous glare he ever did, he stared at Sai before saying "Sai, are you suggesting that my boyfriend of five years, five years since high school is or has been cheating on me? Even if that boyfriend is none other than Itachi Uchiha, a man that comes from a powerful family, a man with a reputation that even if he sneeze it would be on the front newspaper in the morning? Why would he cheat, when he has his families name and a person who loves him with their heart on the line? That even if he sleeps with one whore for one night it would destroy his families name for many years?…"

Sai was taken back by that, he then thought _'Damn Uchiha has Naruto wrapped around his finger, there goes my cheating theory…' _he smiled and said "Sorry Naruto, I guess I was out of line for a moment… but…" he then glanced at Naruto and said "If you ever need anyone to talk about your bustard- I mean boyfriend, I'll always be there to listen…" and with that Sai left leaving an angry blonde.

Naruto clutched his hand and muttered things to himself as he went back to his office, he then muttered to himself "Stupid Sai thinking Itachi-Koi would cheat on me…" he then smirked and said "As if Itachi-Koi would, he knows I'll kick his ass if he ever does, and then I'll make sure he is out of my house forever…" Naruto felt arms take a hold of him and heard that person say "Yeah, I know you would and then you'll make sure to make my life a living hell…." Naruto smirked softly before looking back to see his boyfriend.

People watched, some were fuming and the others were blushing and trying to hide blood, I mean its not everyday you see a blonde haired cute angel and a dark haired hot devil hugging and flirting with each other. Naruto then said "So what was so important that you had to show Kakashi, Tsunade, and Iruka?" Itachi smirked and said "Come and I'll show you…" Naruto blinked softly but nodded.

People who were listening stared at each other before following the couple in wonder, they reached Kakashi's and Iruka work office and their eyes widened, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the picture on the projector, his face turned red and he looked at Itachi yelling out "ITACHI!!"

Itachi smirked softly at the picture on the screen…

It was Naruto sleeping softly, rose petals around him on the bed he laid on, his white pajama shirt was halfway open and since Naruto hardly ever wore boxers to sleep he wore nothing so you could see his tan legs coming out of the big white shirt, his eyes softly shut, his golden hair soft and smooth, pink lips could be seen, and a faint blush on his face, and not to mention the blonde was holding onto a fox toy in his sleep, and to make matters worse, written in big letters above his head was 'Golden Angel of Mine' but under that was small words that said 'Do Not Touch'

Everyone in the room, gay or not was trying so hard not to have a nose bleed, Iruka was deciding rather to kill Itachi or pat him on the back for a great picture, Kakashi was giggling softly, while Tsunade was laughing and saying something about sending the picture to the front page. Naruto blushed deep and felt like hiding in his office until the day the world ended, he then stopped and turned, he was going to kill Itachi for such a picture but only saw his boyfriend gone…

"ITACHI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

(Meanwhile)

Itachi smirked softly and chuckled for a moment as he thought to himself _'Naruto is mine, I'm pretty sure that my foolish brother was watching too, those bastard must be pissed, because only I could ever get a beautiful picture of that angel… But because of what I did, Naruto's going to make sure I sleep on the couch for the next few weeks…' _he then stopped and smiled a soft rare smile and thought _'But… that's just how Naruto is, and I'd never have him in any other way, he's rare…'_

He than mentally sighed and thought _'Itachi Uchiha, get ready for ten weeks without sleeping in a bed or sex with Naruto…'_

* * *

I like how this one came out..

If you like the story than by all means review, if you don't than please LEAVE!

* * *


	5. Why I Love Him

* * *

Here is chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or anyone else

* * *

Chapter 5: Why I Love Him

Sasuke wanted to bash his brother in the head and ask for a copy of the picture at the same time. He gave a sigh as he sat in his chair, he looked to the ceiling and stopped when he thought of it _'Wait… If I didn't know then that means…'_ Sasuke smirked and knew what he was going to do, he pulled his cell phone out and pushed a number when it rang he heard "Hello? Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked and said "Hi mom, can you and dad come down to my work today? There is something you need to know about Itachi and it's better if I told you both face to face…"

(Later)

Everyone watched as Naruto hit Itachi with his name plate, Naruto was throwing stuff out of his office at Itachi who sat there hardly moving as Naruto's aim was not the best. Itachi smirked softly as Naruto was blushing brighter then a tomato and yelling things like "Your sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life!" and "Damn it Itachi, I'm going to kill you!"

Naruto threw another pencil from his room hoping it would hit Itachi in the eye but Itachi moved his head sideways and blinked not really caring, Naruto ran out of things to throw and he sat on his desk, he could throw the desk but he knew it wouldn't fit through the door. Naruto crossed his legs on it and said "Don't you even dare thinking to came back in here Itachi because I swear I'm going to throw this desk at you if you do!"

Itachi smirked softly and said back "I know you would…." Sakura stared from the two lovers and asked "I know Naruto's violent and stuff but I'd never seen him like this before, and your okay with it?" Itachi stared at the pink haired girl and said "That's just how he is, like this one time we were eating out and a waiter kept blushing and trying to ask him out, so I pulled Naruto onto the table and made out with him for a good half hour and when I was done Naruto started to throw knifes, forks, and spoons at me, but he forgave me when I told him sorry… After that I learned a few things…"

Ino who was watching and listening looked from her desk and asked "What was that?" Itachi smirked softly and said "One, Naruto is very cute when he's pissed off…" Naruto's ear twitched "Two, putting a spoon in Naruto-Koi's hand is a bad idea because only he can turn a spoon into a deadly weapon…" again it twitched as it picked those words up "And three, Naruto-Koi is known not to hold a grudge…" again they twitched and Naruto turned slowly and deadly to his lover, Itachi saw it and was unfazed by the killer intent coming from his younger lover.

Everyone else wanted to go cry in a corner as they felt the killing aura around the blushing red blonde who looked like he was going to kill someone right there, Naruto ran out the door and tackled Itachi to the ground, he glared hard at his lover who seemed unfazed by the lighter boy, Naruto growled and yelled out as he sat on Itachi's lap "Itachi Uchiha! If I wanted to be harassed by someone I would have just let these ass-holes keep doing it! But you're the one harassing me now that you're here! You know how I came home everyday pissed off and angry because of it, so why the hell are you doing it?! You know I hate it!" Itachi smirked softly before grapping the younger boy and pushing him backwards.

Naruto suddenly saw the ceiling and his lovers face in his, Naruto's eyes widened as he gasped slightly, he could hear people trying not to pass out from blood loss from the position, Itachi spoke enough for the office to hear "The reason? Well, now that they know that your taken, I mean have been taken for the past five years, I want them to remember, no I want this memory to burn into their skull so they'll know who you love and who loves you back, I want to them to know only I have the right to touch you, to kiss you, and to sleep next to you, I want them to know why I love you, I want them to know I'll be willing to do anything to make them see that I have the right to be with you, and I want them to know that I've loved you since the day I saw you thirteen years ago when we were kids…"

Naruto didn't know what to say to that, was Itachi really doing it for him? Was that why some people stopped trying to ask him out? Was it burning into their memories as he said? Before Naruto could do anything he felt lips on his and time stopped for a moment, when it started again Naruto stared up into dark night eyes and just stared, he sighed softly with a blush on his face for a moment before muttering "Damn Itachi and his 'I love you' kisses…." Itachi chuckled softy under his breath, he was about to get one more kiss but stopped when he heard "Itachi?!"

Itachi turned back and saw two people he never thought he'd never see in the office, he blinked and said with a none changing face "Mom… Dad…."

His mother was in shook and his father's eyes were wide, they both blinked softly as if trying to pull themselves out of it, Sasuke stood near the door and glared hard at his brother who was above the blonde of his dreams, but he smirked as he knew his mother and father would not stand for this, he saw his and Itachi's mother face change to red, almost as if she was mad but….

"Itachi! Your dating someone!?" she seemed happy, Sasuke blinked and so did Itachi, Naruto stared and blushed brighter than before in his life and said to himself "Great… I finally get to met my Itachi-Koi's parents and they see us like this… Great…. Just great…" Itachi glanced and chuckled to himself for a moment before getting up.

He held his hand out and helped his lover up, he patted his head softly and said to his parents "Yes… I am…" he turned to his parents and said "Mother, father this is my boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto blushed deep once he felt the eyes of his lover's parents on him. Naruto looked down and started to fiddle with his hands, he blushed deep and said "I-It's nice to finally meet you, Itachi-Koi has told me much about you both…"

Itachi watched the office go to a surprise when Naruto's attitude changed fast from anger to embarrassment, Itachi smirked softly, this was another reason why he loved his blonde. He stopped when he looked to his parents face, if they disapproved he didn't care, he'd still date and love his blonde, he felt like smacking his brother for bringing their parents into this but he didn't mind that much, I mean they were going to find out someday.

Itachi's mother stared at the blonde up and down before muttering things and saying "Itachi…" they both looked at the mother, she suddenly hugged attacked Naruto and started to smile bright, she said "Why didn't you tell me sooner that your dating such a cutie?!" Naruto's eyes widened and so did the Uchiha brothers standing there, never in their life had they seen their mother act… motherly before.

She started to spin Naruto around and around until the blonde felt like puking his lunch up, Itachi was able to stop his mother and said as he watched his lover fall to the ground dizzy from the spin attack "I did tell you I was dating…" Itachi's mother blinked and said not believing it "What? When?" Itachi thought and said "Five years ago, you, and dad were late for your meetings and Sasuke was getting ready for a party and I sat at the table and told you guys, no one said anything so I went and dated Naruto-Koi…"

Itachi's mother looked down and sighed, she regretted that, she realized right after Sasuke left that… She was alone now, sure she had her husband but she had no one to give her motherly love too, she regretted working all hours, she regretted not going to her sons games or even to his parent/teacher meetings or anything like that. If she could she would turn time back and not waste one day with her sons, whenever Sasuke came home she would try to bond with him but he would say he was too busy and it was rare to see Itachi return to the house, but now, she had a chance to try to be a real mother…

Naruto saw her look and touched her shoulder, she turned back and stared into deep blues, now she knew why her son fell in love with the blonde, those eyes looked right into her soul and saw her and did not over look anything. Naruto smiled softly and said "Itachi-Koi… Is a great man, you and your husband raised him well, all my life he treated me with respect and love. Not once in his life had he ever looked at me with pity but he looked at me like I was a normal person…So thank you for being him to the world, without him I would be dead…."

Itachi's mother's eyes widened softly as she heard those words. How did the blonde knew what she wanted to hear? She stopped and heard a low whisper from her son "Naruto-Koi has always been able to do that, always knows what to say and when to say it, its like just by looking at you he knows when someone is hiding fear, anger, sadness, etc. That is just one more reason why I love him, he can always tell what I'm feeling when no one else does…."

Itachi's father stared from the blonde to his son, was he always so busy that he never stopped and looked at his son when he was growing up, was he so busy he couldn't see the anger on his face when no one was around in that house, was that why Itachi would leave and not come home until three in the morning? Was that why when his son came home he would come home smiling softly. He looked to Naruto and muttered the last name, something about that name reminded him of something…

But before he could ask anything he watched his wife ask "What do you mean by not once in his life had he ever looked at me with pity but he looked at me like a normal person?" Naruto blinked softly but looked to Itachi, Itachi's face unchanged he nodded softly.

Everyone in the office listened softly as Naruto said "I guess I should tell you why I love him…" some people nodded and others wanted to know, wondering if they could do the same thing Itachi did so the blonde would fall for them. Naruto smiled softly and put his hands to his chest, he gave a sigh and said "When I was born, I was born with a very weak heart, every hour on the hour I would almost die from a attack, my parents were devastated when they found out…"

Everyone stopped and stared at the blonde wondering if it was so bad how could he be standing and running around like he did, Naruto then said "I was in the hospital for half my young life, four years I stayed in a white room not being able to run in the grass or anything…But when I turned five the doctors said I was well enough to leave, now that was I growing my heart was too but I wasn't well enough to go to school or anything…. So until I was seven I was home schooled and never allowed to leave my bed for too long, my parents feared for my health…"

Everyone just stared at the blonde who clutched his heart softly "But one day I went to my window and started to sing because I was bored, when I was done I looked down and saw Itachi-Koi staring at me and I waved uneasy, never in my life had I ever seen anyone like Itachi… dark eyes, dark hair, enough to make a moonless night seem brighter then his, when I went back inside to tell my mother I looked back down and he was gone…"

Naruto smiled softly as he stared for a moment at his lover and said "But the next day he came back and waited for me to see him, when I did he stared at me and I stared back, I didn't know what to do so I sang softly to him….After I was done he left but he waved bye to me, for the next few months it happened again and again, after school he would wait and would not leave unless he heard me sing at least once… When I told my mother that someone loved my singing she smiled and hugged me deep, one day I was waiting for Itachi-Koi to come by so I could see him again but I fell asleep, my mother was working in the garden when she saw him coming down the road, she invited him in telling him I was happy that someone loved my singing and she said she could visit me anytime he liked, when I woke up he was in my room, in a surprise I punched him in the face…"

Naruto chuckled at the old memory in his mind as Itachi rolled his eyes saying 'Caught me off guard, to busy looking at a sleeping angel..' Naruto smiled a cute smile and continued "So each day Itachi would come over and tell me things about real school, he listened to me and played with me like I was normal kid, but one day… I got another attack right in front of him, my mother came rushing to the garden were we where playing and she had to start my heart again, I was afraid, not because I might die, no I was afraid Itachi-Koi would take pity on me and treat like I was a different… When I woke up he yelled at me for not telling him sooner and that I was crazy to think he'd treat me any differently then who I was…."

Naruto gave a soft sigh while everyone stared at the blonde who seemed lost in bliss, some didn't know what to say, Naruto kept going "So years went by and Itachi-Koi became my best friend, but one day, everything changed, I fell asleep when my mother left for some things from the store, my father was at work, some kids next door were playing with fireworks and it landed in my house as it broke a window, my house caught on fire…." everyone gasped to themselves as Naruto stared to the floor, Itachi glared at nothing but the ceiling as he remembered those kids from next door, when he found out what cause it Itachi nearly beat them to a pulp for endangering his friend.

Naruto took another breath and said "I woke up to burning wood, when I realized what was happening I ran to the hall, my house was already in a blaze, but right as I near the door…. My heart gave out and had one more attack, I kept cursing to myself as I landed on the floor with the flames all around me, and I didn't want to die…I wished for someone to help me but no one could get in, but suddenly I felt like I was being picked up and when I looked I saw it was Itachi. Itachi risked his life for mine, he saved me that day… He was only fifteen and I was twelve… When he got me out the doctors rushed to save me but I wanted them to heal Itachi-Koi but my mind went blank after that, I woke up a few days later and I heard talking all around me, when I got up my mother and father hugged me and cried for a long time…"

Naruto smiled again and then said "Itachi saved me and when I saw him I knew at that moment I was in love, because not only did my heart break when I saw those burns and cuts on him, I felt my heart flutter for a moment when I remembered him holding me…"

Naruto sighed once more before saying "After that the doctors were acting strange, when my parents asked they said that they checked my heart to see if the fire did anything to worsen it and it turns out, that my problem was gone, they said that they had no idea why it was gone it just was, in other words I could go on and live like a normal kid now, when I heard those words I couldn't help but smile, but the doctors wanted to double check and they made sure I stayed in the hospital for three months before I got the okay to go, I was very happy after that, so were my parents… I went to night school with Itachi-Koi because I needed to catch up with the work and Itachi-Koi was smart, it was then in high school he asked me, he asked me if I would go out with him, I said yes…. Itachi-Koi had always been there for me for a long time you see, he supported my dream, and he loved me for me, nothing else nothing more. He's a good man, and you both raised him right… That is why I love him with all my heart…"

Everyone was quiet at that moment, Sasuke bit his lip and thought _'Damn it, how the hell am I suppose to compete with that, he fucking saved Naruto's life and now Naruto is in love with him like a puppy…. Great just great…' _Itachi looked to the sky at that moment remembering….

* * *

Done, I hope you like it, took me a while to make it.

If you like the story then please review

If you don't like the story and thinks it sucks then please leave…. Because I really don't want to hear you bitch about it

* * *


End file.
